A Dance worth the Wait
by SongBirdie
Summary: She waits for a worthy dance partner. He watches her. They collide. Faith/Roy Harper Arsenal   Songfic to Rihanna's Don't Stop the Music.


**A Dance worth the Wait**

By** SongBirdie-101 **

**Written: **Sept. 4th 2010

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Buffy the Vampire Slayer**, **Roy Harper** from DC Comics or the song **Don't Stop the Music** by Rihanna. They are the property of Joss Whedon, DC Comics and Rihanna, respectively. I make no money off of this; it is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's note**: Written in response to **Twisting the Hellmouth's** Fic-For-All. Prompt was Faith/Roy Harper (Arsenal)

This is set post **Chosen**, but there are no spoilers for it.

_**

* * *

**__**It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away**_

The music was all around her, freeing her, controlling her. She never felt as free as when she danced. She was a force of nature, leaping and dancing away from anyone or thing that tried to hold her down. Nothing could keep her in their control, not here. This was her kingdom, her domain and her word was law.

She was waiting for a worthy partner. No one here knew how to dance. None of them would just give in and let the music take over. It was a real pity. She was waiting for someone who would give into the music with her. That would be a dance worth the wait.___**Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't **_

* * *

She was beautiful. She stalked around this dance floor like a black panther would stalk across its section of the jungle. She _was_ a black panther, her hair flowing around her like a coat, the graceful way she moved hypnotizing everyone around her. She moved with the confidence that she could handle anything, the knowledge that anyone who made the mistake of challenging her would be struck down, reminded of their place. She really was a sight.

He wasn't here for fun though. She was his target, one of the puzzle pieces that needed to be cracked in order to make sense of the whole picture around her. She may have been his target, but she'd no doubt give him a worthy dance in the meantime. The man grinned; he hoped he'd make it through the night. If he didn't, well, he'd no doubt go with a bang.

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her, measuring her, deciding her worth. She turned around. He met her stare head on, tilted his head toward the dance floor, and smirked. _Wanna Dance?_ She grinned back at him. Oh, this would be _fun_.

She stalked toward him, and he only had a moment to wonder what he was getting himself into before she was there, and he forgot the question. She twirled around him, taunting him like he was prey. He smiled a predators' smile at her. She stepped closer at the dare, echoing the smile right back. He couldn't help but think he was in _way_ over his head.

_**

* * *

**__**Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**_

She smiled, showing her teeth. The wait had been worth it. He was a worthy partner. The music ran through them, surrounding them. They were its instruments, and it was their guide. She could see through him, and he her. She knew he wanted something, and he knew she knew. That could wait until after the music released them. Now, it was time to dance.

His red hair looked like the sun in the middle of the dark dance floor. Hers blended into it; it was a fellow shadow among the darkness.

_**

* * *

**__**Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
**_

He hadn't felt so energized and free since the last time he danced with Jade. The woman in front of him reminded him far too much of his ex for comfort. That was a sure sign that this was a bad idea. He didn't care. He'd deal with the fallout later. For now, there was still time to dance.

* * *

The music was fading; soon it would be gone for good. She danced around him, getting ready to leave. He grabbed her, and pushed his mouth onto hers. She let him. His mouth plunged hers, and she did the same right back.

He smelled of wood, some kind of herbal shampoo, and… lavender, though it was fainter than the rest. That smell belonged to someone else, but it fit him.

She gave one more press of her lips, and then danced out of his reach. Her smile was wicked, she'd won this round and she knew it. She turned away, grinning. They'd meet again, she was sure. Worthy dance partners were hard to come by.

* * *

He watched her go, awestruck. He couldn't wait to dance with her again. His hand landed on his cell, and he blanched. History was repeating itself. He had no doubt Jade would be laughing at him if she knew. Faith Lehane was her kind of girl. Roy Harper only had one thought running through his mind. _He was so screwed_.

_**

* * *

**__**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**_


End file.
